


make some space between your doubts and your fears

by florals



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florals/pseuds/florals
Summary: “Kiss,” Cheryl says, looking pointedly at Archie, then Veronica, and then finally Betty again, “the person in this room that you’re most attracted to. And make it at least a minute long.”Betty's heart starts racing.-(or, au of jughead's birthday party in which betty doesnotput up with jughead's nonsense, cheryl is out for [veronica's] blood, and veronica is, as always, simply veronica)





	make some space between your doubts and your fears

**Author's Note:**

> title loosely taken from "meet me here" by amy stroup

 

 

 

Jughead’s ranting, yelling, calling Betty  _perfect_  in a tone that implies something quite opposite and accusing her of not knowing him at all. Saying that Betty only threw Jughead this party so that she can show everyone how she’s the perfect girlfriend, like she’s only doing this for the people around them.

It hurts. Betty feels the tears start to collect, and she breathes deep, willing them not to fall.

“I hate that word,” she says,  _perfect_  getting caught in her throat.

She wanted to throw Jughead a party to make him happy, to bring a little light into the darkness surrounding all of them right now. And here she is, getting berated for it.

Jughead’s still talking, and Betty’s fingers curl into her palms reflexively. As he continues on, the sadness and hurt she’s feeling begin to morph into anger.

“Come on, who are we kidding,” he says, speaking to her as if she’s too dumb to read between the lines. “We’re on borrowed time.”

She feels her nails dig into skin, and she snaps.

“Fine!” she starts, cutting Jughead off. “You think this relationship has an expiration date? I’ll speed it up then. We’re done.” She doesn't stop to think about anything she's saying, fearing she might second guess herself. Her words are sharp and biting, but she doesn’t care. Betty knows she doesn’t deserve this, these aggressive, mean words he’s throwing at her, and she’s sick of letting people just trample all over her.

“Betty, wait,” Jughead says, looking shocked, moving forward and reaching out to grab her arm. She yanks away from him, eyes on fire.

“No, that’s it. I’m sick of getting yelled at for trying to do the right thing. I’m done letting my parents do it, and I’m not going to let you do it either.”

And with that, Betty leaves the room, running straight into Cheryl as she turns out of the doorway.

“Well, well,” Cheryl starts, smirking, and Betty nearly shoves her out of the way. She’s sure Cheryl heard everything, and Cheryl’s voice following her down the hallway confirms it. “Didn't take long for that to crash and burn, now did it?”

“Not now, Cheryl,” Betty says as she makes her way back into the living room. She’s running on adrenaline now, she’s certain.

“That’s too bad,” Cheryl says, still following Betty. “Looks like your little crew would have finally been perfectly paired off.”

Betty stops then, eyes narrowed. “What?”

Cheryl just nods her head off in the direction of the kitchen. Betty follows it over to where Veronica is standing with Archie, laughing playfully together. Archie must say something funny, because at that moment, Veronica reaches out and slaps him lightly on the arm.

It’s ridiculous, really, how the sick feeling in Betty’s stomach grows, swelling up. And she knows she’s being out of line, feeling upset at her two best friends for having fun together when she’s suddenly feeling miserable. But Betty knows that deep down, it’s more than just that.

All night she’s been with Jughead, trying to be a good girlfriend, trying to make sure he’s having a good time. She didn’t miss how Veronica left the room in tears when Betty brought out the cake, clearly upset at something. And she definitely didn’t miss Archie going after Veronica, being the one to comfort her.

That should have been her. She should have been the one hugging Veronica in the kitchen, telling her things would be OK. It’s not that she didn’t want Archie to do it—it’s the fact that he had to, since she was off following her wallowing boyfriend around. And god, Betty doesn’t even know what Veronica was upset about. She should know what’s bothering her. Veronica is her  _best_  friend, and she should have been the one to be there for her. Instead, she’s been chasing Jughead around all night, trying to erase his foul mood, only to get yelled at for it.

It’s been in the back of her mind their entire relationship, how being with Jughead—having a boyfriend—meant less time for her best friend. Betty’s really felt Veronica’s absence lately. And it’s Betty’s fault completely, she knows that. Veronica has been kind and supportive, and hasn’t asked Betty for anything more than she’s been giving, but Betty knows that she’s let Veronica down, even if Veronica will never admit it.

So now, watching Archie and Veronica having a good time without her, well—she knows the feeling in the pit of her stomach isn’t just hurt or anger. It’s jealousy. And it’s confusing, because she told Veronica the truth weeks ago—she really has gotten over Archie. His rejection made her realize that her crush on him was just some sort of clichéd fantasy she had built up in her head over time, boy and girl next door falling in love. She loves him as a friend, and it had been so easy to believe it was more. But once he told her that he didn’t feel the same way and the sting of rejection faded, she had realized she was content to simply be his friend. So why, now, is she feeling that jealousy, that same exact feeling she experienced the night Archie and Veronica went into Cheryl’s closet together?

In the back of her mind, a voice Betty’s been trying to silence pops up. A voice that pops up every time she sees someone else on the receiving end of Veronica’s attention. A voice she’s been trying to squash down more often than not, lately:  _You’re not jealous of someone else kissing Archie,_ it says.

It’s the same voice that likes to ask Betty why she thought Archie and Valerie were a sweet couple, while the thought of Chuck Clayton kissing Veronica in his car made her seethe.

Betty pushes it away once more. She needs more alcohol. She does her best to slide past Archie and Veronica into the kitchen without being noticed, but has no such luck.

“Betts?” Veronica’s voice is concerned, and Betty realizes her own face is fixed in a scowl.

“I’m fine,” Betty says, continuing up to the counter and grabbing a plastic cup. She can sense Veronica following behind her. She grabs the closest bottle of vodka, still at least 3 shots worth of alcohol left in it, and empties it into her cup.

“Whoa, B, seriously,” Veronica says from behind her, laying a hand on Betty’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Betty replies, filling the rest of her cup up with soda. She tries to even her tone out then, because she realizes that Veronica doesn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of her aggression right now. “Everything’s fine.” With that, she downs nearly a third of her drink.

“Uh, try again,” Veronica says, gently taking Betty’s wrist holding the cup and lowering it away from her face. “Maybe with a more believable answer this time.”

Betty just shakes her head, gesturing to all of the other people in the kitchen. “Not here.”

Veronica purses her lips, looks around. “All right, fine. Come on.” And with that, she tugs Betty behind her and into the living room, then up the stairs. Archie’s room is surprisingly empty, and once they’re inside, Veronica shuts the door behind them. She sits on Archie’s bed and looks up at Betty expectantly.

Betty sighs, knowing Veronica isn’t going to let this go without some sort of explanation. She joins Veronica on the bed, letting her head fall forward into her palm. “I broke up with Jughead,” she says softly.

There’s a long pause, and Betty looks up to gauge Veronica’s reaction. She’s expecting to see some sort of shock on Veronica’s face, but instead finds Veronica frowning, full of concern.

“Betty,” Veronica says quietly, reaching forward to take Betty’s hand in her own. “Are you OK?”

“I—I don’t know,” Betty says, shaking her head. “I’m not really sure how to process it all right now.”

Veronica nods, understanding. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“No. Or, well, maybe? It’s just,  _god,_  he was being such an asshole, and I was trying so hard, you know? I wanted to throw Jughead a party to make him happy, and all he was doing was making me feel bad for it. And I’m tired of people making me feel bad for just  _trying_.” Betty feels tears start to sting at her eyes. “I’m tired of putting energy into him. It’s taking away from too many other things.”

“Oh B,” Veronica says, squeezing Betty’s hand. “I’m sorry.” Veronica moves her other hand up, wiping away a stray tear from Betty’s cheek. “You don’t deserve any of that,  _ever_.”

“Thanks, V.”

“Also,” Veronica continues, “I am going to kill him, right here, right now. Kevin’s dad is about to have a second teen murder to investigate.”

Betty snorts at that. “Veronica,” she says, shaking her head.

“What?” Veronica says, smiling at Betty gently. “He hurt my girl, and I simply cannot allow that.” Veronica scoots closer, leans in.

“I think I’m more shocked than hurt,” Betty says. “Just surprised that I actually did it. I think it’s been building up for a while.” It’s not a lie—she liked Jughead, she really did, but their relationship had often felt more like a consolation prize, rather than a happy ending. She’d never been able to shake that.

“Well, regardless,” Veronica says, still leaning in, “you deserve someone who will treat you like a queen, Betty Cooper. And he simply was not the one for that job.”

Veronica is close, so close. Betty’s about to respond, to ask Veronica who might be the right one for that job, when the bedroom door opens suddenly, Cheryl standing on the other side.

“Jesus,” Veronica says, pulling back. “Stalk much?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt“—Cheryl looks between Betty and Veronica and raises an eyebrow—“whatever this is.”

“Right,” Veronica says, rolling her eyes.

“You’re needed downstairs. It’s time for a party game, and we can’t start without two of our hosts.”

“Nope,” Veronica says, standing. “Sorry Cheryl, not interested.”

“Are you sure?” Cheryl asks, cocking her head and taking a step forward. “Because I would hate for your absence to lead to some pretty nasty consequences falling on the rest of your friends.”

“Is that a threat?” Veronica’s eyes narrow as she steps up to Cheryl.

“Never, Veronica,” Cheryl says, smirking. “Simply stating one of many potential outcomes for the evening. One can just never be sure what might happen at a party like this.”

“I swear to god, Cheryl—” Veronica starts, but Betty’s suddenly behind her, laying a hand on Veronica’s shoulder.

“Ronnie,” she says softly, “It’s fine. Let’s just play.”

Veronica turns, fixes a look of frustration on Betty.

“It’s just easier,” Betty says, sighing. She takes Veronica’s hand in hers.

“Perfect,” Cheryl chirps, a pleased smile flitting across her face. “Let’s go.”

 

 

\--

 

 

“Secrets and sins,” Cheryl says, walking slowly across the living room. “A variation on truth or dare, where we own our truths or,” Cheryl pauses, turning to look from Betty to Veronica to Archie, “finally give in to our temptations.”

In the chair next to Betty’s, Veronica scoffs audibly.

“Rules are simple,” Cheryl continues. “You pick secret or sin. If you pick secret but refuse to answer, you  _must_  perform a dare of the asker’s choosing. Same for sin—don’t perform, and you have to answer a question.” Cheryl turns slowly around the room. “Clear?”

“Crystal,” Veronica says.

“Wonderful. We’ll start with you then, Veronica.”

“Naturally.”

“Secret or sin?” Cheryl asks.

Veronica tilts her head, challenging. “Secret.”

“Very well. Let’s rewind to the Back to School dance, when you decided to defile Archie Andrews in a closet. You say you went in there just so I wouldn’t, but now it’s time to tell the truth—isn’t it true that you didn’t think twice about your brand new bestie the minute that door shut? That her feelings were the farthest thing from your mind when you and Andrews were locking lips?”

“No.” Veronica's voice is sharp, and Betty can see her body tensing up in her chair.

“Now, now, Veronica—there’s no lying in secrets and sins,” Cheryl chides. “Tell the truth, or you might just end up being dared to repeat that sin.”

“Cheryl—” Veronica hisses, but Cheryl just speaks over her.

“Isn’t it true that if it weren’t for Betty’s schoolgirl crush, you and Archie would have taken your little tryst out of the closet?”

“You’re such a bitch,” Veronica snaps, glaring. “And once again,  _no_ —just because I wanted to kiss Archie doesn’t mean I wanted to hurt  _anyone_  else. What happened was a mistake, and we both knew it.”

Betty looks down to her lap, heart heavy. She’s so tired of being reminded of it all.

“Now, my turn,” Veronica says, crossing her arms and looking straight back at Cheryl. Cheryl doesn’t look pleased with Veronica’s answer, but lets it go for the moment. “Secret or sin, Cheryl?”

“Secret,” Cheryl replies quickly.

“Great. Truth—we all know how much you loved your brother, Cheryl, but is it maybe true that you loved him  _too_  much? In ways a sister shouldn’t love a brother?”

Betty’s eyes widen, and she looks back and forth between Cheryl and Veronica.

“Is that the real reason Jason wanted to run away?” Veronica continues, “Because he started dating Polly, and he found out how jealous you were?”

Betty can see the heat rising in Cheryl’s face, the rage twisting through her as she take a deep breath. Betty worries Cheryl is seconds away from imploding.

Veronica doesn’t stop. “Maybe it was you who shot him, right between the eyes, with one of your father’s hunting rifles. To make sure that if you couldn’t have him, no one else would.”

Cheryl takes another breath and looks away—if Betty didn’t know any better, she’d think Cheryl was trying not to cry. “That’s not true and you know it,” she snaps.

There’s a long pause, but Betty knows this isn’t over. The eternal competition Cheryl and Veronica always seem locked in is currently tied up.

One more breath, and Cheryl turns back to Veronica, composure regained. “My turn again.”

Betty groans internally, fearing that this back and forth will continue all night, secrets and sins nothing more than an excuse for Cheryl and Veronica to claw at each other’s throats.

“Betty.”

Betty looks up immediately.

“Secret or sin?” Cheryl asks.

Betty's stomach drops. All eyes in the room are suddenly on her. Now she really regrets convincing Veronica to play the game. “Secret?” Betty replies tentatively.

“I’d love to ask you some probing, personal question, Betty,” Cheryl says, pacing slowly in front of her. “But unfortunately, the most interesting thing about you is the company you keep.” Cheryl looks from Betty to Veronica to Archie. “So tell me something about one of them instead. Tell me, Betty—what’s the thing you hate most about Veronica Lodge?”

In her periphery, Betty sees Veronica’s fists clench over her knees.

“And be specific,” Cheryl continues, voice laced with contempt. “Is it the fact that no matter how much she wants to pretend she’s a good friend, she will always put herself and her needs before you? Like when she kissed the boy you’d been secretly in love with only days after saying she wouldn’t? Or is it the fact that you’re sure she’ll grow tired of you one day, and she’ll toss you to the side like all of the other things she simply grows bored of? Is it the fact that you know she’s capable of being that cold?”

Betty turns to Veronica, who won’t look up to meet Betty’s eyes. She watches Veronica’s breathing speed up, now her turn to try not to cry. And it occurs to Betty that this is the second time tonight Veronica’s had to fight off tears.

“No,” Betty says, head shaking. She won’t do that to Veronica. “I’m not answering that.”

“Fine,” Cheryl replies simply. Betty’s surprised with how easily Cheryl lets it go, until Cheryl continues. “Then it’s time to sin.”

“Betty,” Veronica says, finally looking over. “Just answer, it’s fine.”

“No,” Betty says again, stronger. “I’m not going to answer that. There’s no answer for that.”

The corner of Veronica’s mouth tugs up slightly, and Cheryl groans. “God, you two are so fucking pathetic. Betty, since you won’t answer the question, your sin is…” Cheryl looks around the room, lips curling into an evil sort of smile. “Kiss,” she says, looking pointedly at Archie, then Veronica, and then finally Betty again, “the person in this room that you’re most attracted to. And make it at least a minute long.”

Betty's heart starts racing. She sees Cheryl look between the three of them—Betty, Veronica, and Archie—and Betty understands what she’s doing. Cheryl thinks that Betty will pick Archie, thereby hurting Veronica. It might not be answering a direct question aimed at breaking Veronica down, but Cheryl’s dare still has the same intent.

“Well?” Cheryl says, looking at Betty expectantly. “And don’t even think about picking teen outcast sulking in the corner—your earlier breakup renders him a cop-out, which is simply unacceptable.” Betty turns to look at Jughead, watching from the edge of the room. She can tell he’s trying to keep a neutral face as he too looks between Betty and Archie, but he’s failing pretty spectacularly. She realizes that he also thinks she’ll kiss Archie, and his words run through her head once more:  _“until Archie changes his mind and says he wants to be with you.”_

And it makes her so furious that Cheryl, Jughead, and probably even Archie and Veronica think they know her that well. Think she’s so predictable. Think she’s just the sad, pathetic girl-next-door, still pining away after her best friend.

Her  _male_  best friend.

Fuck that. Archie’s not the one she wants, hasn’t been for a while. And Betty figures that the least painful thing for everyone right now is for her to be truthful. Kiss the person that, deep down, she really wants to.  _Has been wanting to._

So Betty stands, then, and climbs over Veronica, straddling her lap. Veronica’s eyes widen, full of shock and surprise.

“Betty,” Veronica says, nearly a whisper, but Betty just brings her hands up to rest on the sides of Veronica’s face. She waits a moment, looks deep into Veronica’s eyes for any signs that this is absolutely  _not_  what she should be doing right now.

Instead, Betty feels Veronica’s hands come up to grasp her thighs, and that’s that.

She’s not sure who moves in first, but suddenly she’s kissing Veronica, and Veronica is very much kissing her back. It’s different than the kiss they shared during cheerleading tryouts. That kiss was soft, gentle—this kiss is the opposite. It’s hard and a little aggressive, but not rough. Their lips move together insistently, an intense back and forth, give and take. Betty feels Veronica’s tongue run along her bottom lip, and Betty opens up to her eagerly.

And  _fuck_ , Veronica feels so good against her.

Betty knows there are other people around them, but she can’t bring herself to care in this moment, not with Veronica, so soft and warm, under her. She pushes her hands back into Veronica’s hair, and Veronica’s hands slide up and around to Betty’s back, pulling her down harder.

She’s not sure how long they’ve been kissing for, surely longer than the single minute Cheryl required, but Betty’s head is swimming and she can’t focus on anything outside of this bubble she and Veronica are in.

Then, Veronica bites Betty’s lip, and Betty grinds down on impulse, a moan escaping her before she can stop it.

They both pull back, eyes wide. For a long moment, they can only look at each other. When Betty does looks elsewhere, she turns and sees Archie, his mouth hanging wide open.

“God, you two really are lesbians,” Cheryl says from behind them.

Betty stands quickly, mouth opening and closing rapidly as she tries to figure out what to say. Still in the chair, Veronica reaches up and touches her lips.

“I’m, um, I’m gonna…” Betty trails off, turning and walking quickly out of the living room. She darts through the kitchen and walks out into the backyard, thankful to find it now empty, everyone else inside in the living room.

_What the hell did you just do,_  she thinks, sitting down on the steps of the back deck and letting her head fall forward into her hands. Everything that’s happened in the last hour is just swirling around in her mind, a jumble of emotions and feelings.

A minute later, she hears the back door open and close, and she doesn’t need to hear the click of heels on the deck to know who it is.

Veronica sits down next to her.

“So,” she says.

“Yeah,” Betty replies, still not looking up.

“That was way crazier than when I kissed you at tryouts.”

And Betty laughs at that. Veronica laughs too, for a moment. The silence that falls over them feels heavy.

“I’m sorry,” Betty says. “I shouldn’t have done that. Not that way, at least.”

“What way?”

“Drunk,” Betty answers. “And on a dare from Cheryl. And surrounded by half the people in our class.”

“Ah,” Veronica says, nodding. A long pause, then, “What way, then?”

Betty looks over to Veronica, confused. “What?”

“If you were going to…kiss me,” Veronica says, slowly. “You said it shouldn’t have been that way. Would you—if we…”

Veronica doesn’t finish the question, but Betty can figure out where she’s trying to go.  _Would you have kissed me any other way, if it weren’t for the alcohol and Cheryl’s dare?_

Betty becomes aware of how fast her heart is beating, how shaky her hands are.

“I don’t know,” Betty says, voice nearly a whisper. She wishes that her answer was different—that  _she_  was different. It’s not because she wouldn’t want to kiss Veronica otherwise; it’s because she’s not sure she’d have the courage to.

Next to her, Veronica’s face twists into something that looks like sadness, and Betty’s heart aches. She’s scared, too, because at the beginning of the night, she never could have imagined ending up here, and she has no idea how to handle it. But looking at Veronica and the disappointment on her face, Betty knows she has to at least try.

“It’s not because I wouldn’t want to,” she starts. “I just…don’t know if I’d ever be brave enough. I wouldn’t have thought you’d want me to.”

Veronica looks up at her. “Betty,” she says, “come on.”

“What?”

“You seriously think I wouldn’t want you to?” Veronica is looking at Betty with something like disbelief.

“I…no?” Betty says, because how would she have known that Veronica wanted to kiss her?

Veronica chuckles, shaking her head. “Betty…I’ve been wanting to kiss you again since I kissed you at tryouts.”

“You  _what_?”

“Oh my god, you really couldn’t tell?”

Betty’s eyes go wide, and she looks around as if to see whether anyone else is hearing this, despite the fact that they are alone. “Obviously not! If I knew—” Betty cuts herself off.

“If you knew, then what?” Veronica waves a hand, asking her to go on.

Betty sighs and drops her head back into her hands. If she had known that Veronica truly was an option, well—“I wouldn’t have dated, you know…I probably wouldn’t have started dating Jughead.”

And it seems to hit both Betty and Veronica at the same time that, up until an hour or so ago, Jughead was Betty’s boyfriend. Now, they’re sitting together on Archie’s back porch, discussing how much they’ve been wanting to kiss  _each other_.

Dear god, Betty thinks. What a mess.

Veronica sighs, then lets out a breathy, disbelieving laugh. “I figured you just liked boys, which is really problematic now that I think about it. And so I tried not to think about you like…like that.”

Betty lets those words tumble around in her mind for a moment. She does like boys, or at least she  _did_  like boys. She’d had a crush on Archie since she learned what a crush was, but when she thinks about it, there really wasn’t much difference between what it’s like to be friends with Archie and what she imagined dating him would be like. When Betty pictured dating Archie, she thought of sitting together in a booth at Pop’s, and texting each other until they fell asleep, and confiding in him when she had something heavy weighing on her mind. And sure, she thought about kissing him, but that just seemed like a given in that situation. And the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes how the friendship she has with Archie now is  _exactly_  what she imagined their dating relationship to be like:  _friendly_.

And OK, she kissed Jughead and liked it, and he’s a boy. But kissing Jughead was always more of a comforting action—a moment to distract her from the stress of the murder investigation and the sadness of her crumbling family.

_Nothing_  has made her feel the way she felt kissing Veronica tonight. Kissing Veronica made her head spin, made her entire body feel like it was on fire. Like she was losing control in the best way.

Betty thinks about what she thought dating Archie would be like, and what dating Jughead  _was_ like, and then she finally allows herself to think about the one thing she’s been trying to avoid thinking about: what dating Veronica would be like. It’s not hard for dozens of images to flood her mind immediately: holding Veronica’s hand as they walk down the hall; sitting on the couch watching a movie, Veronica’s back resting against Betty’s chest; waking up snuggled against Veronica, Veronica’s arm wrapped protectively around Betty’s waist.  _Kissing_   _Veronica_.

Doing more than just kissing with Veronica.

Betty takes a deep breath, her cheeks flushing. She knows Veronica can’t read her mind, but Betty still shakes her head as if to break up those thoughts.

She realizes it’s been a while since she’s said anything, and Veronica’s looking at her thoughtfully now, as if trying to figure out exactly where Betty’s at.

“I don’t really know who I like,” Betty says finally, and Veronica’s face falls. “Not—I mean, I know  _who_  I like.” She looks at Veronica meaningfully. “I just meant like, label-wise, I guess. And breaking up with Jughead, it all just happened...” Betty trails off, unable to put into words how overwhelmed she is right now.

“Hey,” Veronica says, her voice soft and soothing, and Betty feels herself calm almost immediately. “You don’t have to put a label on yourself if you don’t want to. And listen…” Veronica turns her body to face Betty completely, and she reaches out to hold Betty’s hands in her own. “I know tonight has been a mess. What happened between you and Jughead, and Cheryl’s insane mind games, and…us kissing…it’s a lot. But, god, I like you Betty. As just friends, or as more, if that’s something you want. But you— _we_ —can figure it out later. No rush or pressure, OK?”

It’s all so sweet and so heartfelt, and  _so incredibly Veronica_ , Betty could just cry. Instead, she squeezes Veronica’s hand and says, “OK.”

She figures some things are worth taking the time to work out.

 

 

\--

 

 

The next morning, Betty wakes up in her room with Veronica’s arm resting across her stomach, and it’s exactly,  _exactly_  how she imagined it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> betty cooper is a lesbian 2k17 let's get it trending
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to come holler at me on [tumblr](http://veronicabetts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
